<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected threeway by cool_ha_ha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660284">Unexpected threeway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha'>cool_ha_ha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Oo-mox, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quark accidentally involves himself in Kira and Odo's relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kira Nerys/Odo/Quark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected threeway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You all know I thrive on awkward. Might add more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late season 6.<br/>Q, it’s late. Very late. The promenade is dark and not even Morn remains in the bar. Usually Q would spend this time counting latinum but there's been so little transactions today, there’d be no point. This is O’s fault. He spends so much time over his shoulder, watching his every move, he just can’t seem to get away with anything anymore. </p><p>Q looks through the bar window. It lines up perfectly with O’s office… That's odd. The blinds are shut. O never closes the blinds. He used to when he lived there but since he moved out, he prefers to be able to see his office when he opens in the morning. Something isn’t right. Q goes and peaks through a blind. No one’s around to tell him he shouldn’t.</p><p>He really wishes he hadn't looked. He’d recognise that red hair hanging off O’s console any day. She was pinned to the computer with O chest to chest against hers. A few thoughts spring through Q’s mind; He never took O to be the type who would do that sort of thing in his office, he never took O as the type of person to let K talk him into it. He really wants to report him and rub it in that two can play this game, but then Q would have to admit he stood and watched, which brings another point … He’s stood peering into O’s office watching K get some.</p><p>He really needs to stop watching. It’s creepy. If someone spots him watching, he’s got no explanation, not to mention a serious breach of O’s privacy, but then again, that's the risk of doing this sort of thing. Upon second thought, it’s kinda hot in a really perverse way. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about being where K is right now, or like he hasn't thought about watching before. What is he thinking, this is creepy.</p><p>But he still can’t look away. The two of them kiss and Q finds himself agape at their passion, his rhythm. The way she’s just laid there, happily taking it, must be nice. O’s head is nestled in her neck now, their arms wrapped around each other, O speeds up. Q takes a deep breath hoping to pull himself away, but he really can’t. A little bit of him wants that, wants what they have, wants what she’s getting, but he's with her and if this is as close as he’s ever getting, he wants to make it last.</p><p>The doors do a fantastic job of sound proofing, but it takes a lot more than that to keep things from a Ferengi. He can hear her muffled moaning, the odd key word, the sound of his hips forcing hers into the console. Those noises run through him. Q really needs to go before someone sees him going red in public. But surely they’re almost done. Just a little longer.</p><p>K’s moans became sharp and short, he kept his pace for her, Q felt himself heating up, when K’s head tipped back, for a split second they caught each other, Q jumped out of the way but he’s damn sure she saw him. Q ran off, locked the bar and bolted back home.<br/>Q: FuckFuckFuckFuck-<br/>Q slams the door shut and slides onto the floor. K is gonna kill him. Maybe it's for the best, make it less awkward.</p><p>Q did not sleep well. If he had just been happy with what he saw, he probably could have come home and oo-moxed himself to sleep with his imagination doing most of the work. But no, he got greedy and now he knows tomorrow is going to be the most uncomfortable he’s ever felt.</p><p>K didn’t come to the bar for at least a week. Q avoided O like the plague. If K told him, this was going to get really weird and if K hadn’t told him, it would be even weirder. Eventually K came to the bar. Q tried to play it off normally<br/>Q: Hello Major<br/>K: Hi .. Can I get a large spring wine?<br/>Q: Course<br/>Q pours it and K downs it. Q stands still awaiting her wrath. She slams the empty glass down<br/>K: We need to talk<br/>Q nods<br/>K: Why were you ..?<br/>Q: I could ask you the same question<br/>K: It seemed like fun. Now you.<br/>Q: Same answer<br/>K and Q went quiet for a few moments<br/>Q: Major-<br/>K: No, look Q, I know how you feel about him bu-<br/>Q: You do?<br/>K looked up<br/>K: Well I mean.. That was why you were watching? Right?<br/>Q went red again<br/>Q: I may have had a few fantasies -<br/>K: Seriously?<br/>Q: Yes. Do you know how often I’m dragged through that room to the brigg, or sat in there peering over the desk defending some ridiculous charge pressed against me? It's like he’s teasing me, but I KNOW he doesn’t feel that way about me, so I … I-<br/>K: Q, I had no idea.<br/>Q looked confused<br/>Q: Then what was that about my feelings for him?<br/>K: I thought you hated him. I was going to say, I know how you feel about him, but reporting the matter will only lead to a warning from me and S.<br/>Q’s heart stopped.<br/>Q: OOoohhhh<br/>K: I … Ur … I shouldn’t tell him?<br/>Q: Oh good gods no. I don’t want him thinking I’m gay<br/>K looked confused<br/>K: But you just said-<br/>Q: I know, I know. I like women, but it's nice to feel small every now and then.<br/>K: And O makes you feel small?<br/>Q: You do sometimes. The Cardassians used to.<br/>Q starts pouring himself a drink.<br/>K: The Cardassians? During the occupation?<br/>Q gulps his drink down<br/>Q: When else?! They show up, buy drinks, throw their weight around and leave. Perfect.<br/>K: I had no idea you were … into that<br/>Q: Well- now you know. I tried to leave when the Cardassians did and S stopped me. So now I’m trapped, watching you and the only other threatening member on the station get cuddly, while I stand here and watch years go by with nothing to show for it.<br/>K: Q, I’m sorry. Why didn’t you say something earlier?<br/>Q: Like what? “O, don’t ask the woman of your dreams out because I’m a creep who likes strong guys” or “K, don’t ask my imaginary boyfriend out, I like it when you abuse me separately”<br/>K: When did I become part of this?<br/>Q: You two have always been a double act. I do something mischievous, you threaten me, O stops me, the cycle repeats<br/>K: And you like this?<br/>Q: I never asked you where you get your kicks.<br/>K: I’m just impulsive ..hense the urm …<br/>Q: Yeah .. I know<br/>K: Well … Urm, thank you for clearing that up<br/>Q: Yup. Thank you Major<br/>K backs up and leaves the bar. The tension has left his body but there is now a sense of shame. Loneliness. It’s easier to cope with than before, but he still doesn’t feel good.</p><p>The next day<br/>O wanders into the bar. <br/>Q: Can I help you, officer?<br/>O nods him closer. Q complies and follows O to the other side of the bar. O starts walking away. Q stops<br/>O: Are you coming for not?<br/>Q is confused but follows. O walks toward his office. Normal procedure. O will probably have the beginnings of some little scheme he had brewing and show off as he dismantles it in front of him. O falls into his seat, Q falls into his usual place on the other side of the console.<br/>Q: What did I do now?<br/>O: K…<br/>Q spins his head around and the blinds on O’s office doors are shut by K. He didn’t even see her. She presses the lock too.<br/>O: K and I had a word. A discussion about this room more precisely.<br/>It suddenly dawns on Q what they’re doing. He might be wrong, but this is looking a little too specific. K stands behind Q. <br/>O: You really should have just asked<br/>K rubs her thumbs along Q’s ears. Q sinks into his chair. <br/>O: Unless, of course, it was all talk?<br/>Q’s eyes are screwed tight. He shoves the word out of his mouth<br/>Q: Nope<br/>O: Good<br/>O nods at K. O stands. K lets go. Q is lifted over the console and sits in front of O on the desk. O pushes him down. K stands with her belly to his head and goes back to ears, peering down at him.<br/>Q can’t believe this is happening. O starts undoing Q’s trousers. Q can feel his tension rising. He’s starting to convince himself this is some sort of plot to humiliate him, or bribe him into keeping quiet. Q opens his eyes. K is still stroking his eyes, smiling down on him and O is still carefully stripping him.</p><p>O: I can’t say I’m familiar with … Ferengi anatomy<br/>K: You figured Bajoran out pretty quickly<br/>K smirked. O shot a look back<br/>O: Hundreds of books and the odd porno fixed that, I’ll have you know<br/>Q was stripped from the waist down<br/>Q: I wouldn’t recommend Ferengi porn. It's not good. Production value is far too low<br/>K: Sounds about right<br/>O’s hands hands rest on Q’s hip.<br/>O: If this is … Uncomfortable, say something<br/>Q’s eyes were wobbly in his head as he nodded. O’s hands destabilized and turned to liquid, shifting down Q’s crotch. Q jumped before adjusting. The liquid worked around Q’s parts as O tried to figure out what was good for him.<br/>Q: Can I .. Can I ask why you don’t just use your hands?<br/>O: I see better as a liquid<br/>The goo became very invasive, pressing into areas, rubbing into his folds, Q’s reactions gave O everything he needed. K still hadn’t stopped with his ear which was delightfully distracting. O’s liquid found its way in. Q gasped. K gently shushed him.</p><p>K’s behaviour was dominating in a femine way. That summarized K every time, but having her keep him place with such an intimate act was something he never thought he’d experience.<br/>O on the other hand was obviously testing the water. O doesn’t do anything without having full control over the situation and Q guesses the bedroom (or his office) still counts.</p><p>O’s tendrils finally find what they’re looking for as they drag along Q’s sweet spot, causing him to writhe around on the console. O and K give each other a look and nod. O’s hand resolidifies and he works his way in the normal way. Q almost wishes he’d have just kept going with his liquid form, but he can’t complain.</p><p>Q moans and arches as O purposefully moves over the spot. O has no idea the feeling he’s bringing Q, but K does. K watches O carefully, she watches Q’s reaction. This was her idea and she is responsible for the success of this event. She watches Q bend and wriggle while O does his thing.<br/>K: I’d say he was ready<br/>O’s hand removes itself and O puts his hands back on Q’s hips. It’s nice to be touched, to feel another person. Q hears that recognisable sound of shapeshifting, but he can’t feel what shapeshifted.</p><p>O suddenly pushes into him. Q moans and bends again. Reality just hit that he’s fucking O. Or more precisely, O is fucking him while K plays with his ears. O thrusts again sending a hot wave through him. Q’s moaning continues. O leans over and puts his full body weight into it. Q’s moans become louder, higher pitched.<br/>K: O, don’t make him suffer<br/>O: Fine<br/>O gradually gets faster. O mumbles and takes it. He's surprised he's lasted this long. O’s pace builds and builds, dragging harder over the spot. K notices him breathing heavy, he’s stopped struggling. She knows O can do this for hours if you let him. Changelings don’t have nerves. Q’s eyes are glazed over, completely focused on his build up.</p><p>Q suddenly reaches out and stops K’s hands. Q gasps and very uncomfortably finishes. O’s hits go back to being slow and heavy while Q recollects himself. Q lays there shaking and gasping for air. K thumbs some of the sweat of his face. O shifts normal and falls back into his chair. K looks down on Q with the most mothering eyes.<br/>K: How was that?<br/>Q: Huh?<br/>O: Did you enjoy that?! Simple question<br/>Q sits up and gets dressed<br/>Q: I think the answer should be a little obvious.<br/>K: Told ya he’d like it<br/>O huffs<br/>Q: Wait. Why did we just have a threeway?<br/>O: K felt bad for you<br/>K: I did not<br/>O mimics her voice and speech pattern<br/>O: Don’t get mad. He said he has fantasies… about you. I feel bad for him-<br/>Q looks at K. K looks at O. O looks back at her. K goes red<br/>O’s voice goes back to normal<br/>O: Now what?<br/>K: Q, you should go clean up<br/>Q: Sure, I’ll just go walk out on the promenade and through my bar<br/>O: Computer, beam Q to his quarters<br/>Q: Wait-<br/>O: Energise.<br/>Q is beamed out<br/>K: I think he really enjoyed that<br/>O: Shall we let him plan the next one?<br/>K: He's a sub, that responsibilities on us</p><p>Q is standing in his room, his jacket is covered in jizz, his parts are still leaking, his ears are sore. That was perfect. More than he wanted and it couldn’t have been more perfect</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>